


Night Magic

by Fictionista654



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: Marina comforts Julia.
Relationships: Marina Andrieski/Julia Wicker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Night Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little obsessed with the magicians lately so I guess this was inevitable

The city lights spread before Julia like faerie lights, and she wraps her hands around the cold metal of the balcony. She imagines falling into the lights, falling forever, and she has to close her eyes. It’s freezing out, literally, and she’s barefoot, which is maybe not the best idea, but she can’t stand the idea of going inside and pacing the living room some more.

The balcony door slides open, and a hand touches Julia’s shoulder. “Hey there,” Marina says softly. “Don’t jump on me.”

Julia laughs bitterly. “I won’t.” God, her heart hurts. A phantom pain spears between her legs, and her knees nearly buckle. Marina murmurs something in Hungarian, and the balcony is flooded with warmth.

“Thanks,” says Julia. 

“Anytime,” Marina says breezily. She smells like green apples and lipstick, the familiar combination slowing Julia’s frantic heart. She smiles a little, remembering the first time she met Marina, when Marina was a wolf in a sheep’s hoodie. Now, it’s almost impossible to picture Marina as anything but her powerful hedge bitch self.

“I love you,” Julia says before she can stop herself. Marina smirks.

“I know you do, Jules.” A beat. Marina ghosts her hand along Julia’s cheek, the touch scattering literal sparks across Julia’s skin. “I tolerate your presence.”

“Thanks,” Julia says dryly. Marina laughs quietly and taps her forehead to Julia’s.

“I love you, too.”

Julia’s lashes flutter, and she tilts her head. Her chapped lips meet Marina’s smooth ones. Marina’s hands press against Julia’s back, and Julia slips her tongue into Marina’s mouth. Everything is soft and warm and beautiful.

“It hurts,” Julia says, despite herself. 

“Oh, babe,” says Marina, pressing a feather-light kiss to Julia’s cheek. “Let’s go inside.” 

“No,” says Julia. “A little longer.” So they stand hand-in-hand and watch the city lights.


End file.
